


Changes

by Glo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glo/pseuds/Glo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña historia en donde Jemma y Leo se enfrentan a las sorpresas de la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Fitz despertó primero, eran las 6:00 a.m. y a su lado estaba Jemma, aún dormida. Fitz se levantó, tratando de no despertarla, no sin antes mirar su rostro, sonreír y preguntarse qué clase de apuesta ganó para tener a la mujer más bella y perfecta del mundo a su lado.

Se dio una ducha y bajó al primer piso del apartamento que compartían. Hacían ya casi cinco meses habían decido dejar SHIELD, porque no podían soportar más dolor, pérdida, tristeza y desesperanza; Lincoln había muerto, Daisy se había ido, Coulson había decidido entregar su puesto como director para perseguir de Daisy… Esos tiempos felices en el Bus habían desaparecido y no querían seguir viendo cómo se desmoronaba el mundo a su alrededor. 

Radcliffe, después de todo lo que pasó, les propuso un par de vacantes en su empresa, en donde podrían poner sus conocimientos científicos en los L.M.D., basado en un antiguo proyecto de SHIELD. Fitz y Jemma no querían ser desconsiderados ni desagradecidos, habían estado con SHIELD por 14 años, si contaban los años en la academia, pero Radcliffe les prometía un lugar en su empresa, un salario digno, un lindo apartamento (obviamente, con todas las comodidades y lo último en tecnología, cosa que no estaba de más), y lo más importante: la seguridad de que no iban arriesgar sus vidas en algún momento, en alguna misión.

Fue un cambio total para ambos. Sí, claro, “vivían juntos” en la Academia, en el Bus, en la base, pero no como pareja, en un apartamento y compartiendo la misma cama: lo que siempre habían soñado, sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Fitz preparaba el desayuno cuando sintió un ruido que venía del segundo piso.  
–“¿Jem, estás bien? ¿Jemma?”

Se acercó a la habitación. Ya Jemma se había levantado; la escuchó en el baño.   
–“¿Jemma?”  
–“Sí, aquí estoy. No me siento muy bien”, respondió ella, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el piso del baño, con la cabeza en la taza del sanitario.   
–“¿Qué sucede?”  
–“No sé, desperté y de repente me sentí muy mareada, con ganas de vomitar”.

Él tomó una toalla y la humedeció con agua fría, se sentó en el piso al lado de ella y empezó a ponérsela en la frente y el cuello, mientras ella se sentaba entre sus piernas con la espalda en su pecho. Jemma cerró los ojos mientras él colocaba la compresa fría en su erizada piel.

–“Tal vez algo que comiste anoche te hizo daño. ¿Te sientes mejor?”, pregunta él, a lo que ella responde asintiendo.  
–“Creo que estoy embarazada, Fitz”, dice ella, al fin, rompiendo el silencio. “Tengo un retraso”.  
–“¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?”, pregunta él.  
–“Solo han pasado un par de días, no creí--”, dice ella volviendo a la taza del sanitario.

Fitz sostenía su cabello, cosa que le hizo sonreír.  
–“¡No te rías! No es gracioso”, dice Jemma, algo apenada.  
–“No me burlo de ti, simplemente recordé algo”, dice Fitz.  
–“¿Qué?”, pregunta ella, volviendo a su puesto entre sus piernas.  
–“A los tiempos en la Academia, cuando te emborrachabas”, dice él soltando una risita.  
–“¿Yo? Eso no lo recuerdo”, dice ella, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.  
–“Por supuesto no lo recuerdas, ya que estabas al borde de una intoxicación etílica y yo era quien te salvaba siempre”.

Ambos rieron, y quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que, al fin, ahora es Fitz quien rompe el silencio.  
–“Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos”.  
–“Cierto. Creo que es tiempo de hacerlo”, responde ella, abriendo los ojos, sin perder su posición. “¿Quieres hijos?”, le pregunta.  
–“No sé, nunca lo había pensado, pero… sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Y tú?”  
–“Bueno, la verdad… yo tampoco lo había considerado. Sí, me gustaría”, dijo finamente ella, buscando su mirada.

El besó su frente y la abrazó; ella se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

– “Así que… ¿es posible que vayamos a tener un niño?”, dice Fitz, ilusionado, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de Jemma.  
–“Bueno, diría que es bastante probable, ya que dormimos juntos hace seis meses… Y puede ser una niña”, dice ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Fitz, en su vientre, sonriendo.  
–“Tenemos que asegurarnos”, dice Fitz, mientras se levanta del piso del baño. “Voy a sacar una muestra de tu sangre para analizarla en el laboratorio. Ahora vengo.”  
–“Sabes que hay pruebas caseras, ¿cierto?”, dice Jemma, viendo cómo desaparece Fitz de su campo visual.  
–“Sí, pero quiero estar 100 % seguro”, dice él, gritando desde el otro lado de la habitación. “¡Eureka!”. Fitz volvió al baño y preparó el brazo de Jemma para extraer una muestra de sangre con la jeringa que había encontrado en el botiquín que tienen en el armario.

Fitz era ingeniero electrónico, pero andar todos estos años con Jemma lo hizo aprender algunas cosas de medicina, biología y química, así como ella aprendió algunas cosas básicas de electrónica.

Jemma sonreía con lo fácil que se le hizo a Fitz encontrar una vena apropiada para extraer la muestra, aunque estaba bastante débil y su presión era baja, cosa que dificultaba el proceso.

–“Aprendiste bien, Pequeño saltamontes”, dijo ella, en tono burlón.  
–“Tuve la mejor maestra”, dice él, dándole un beso en la frente. “Tengo que llevar esto al laboratorio”.  
–“Ayúdame a ir a la cama”, dice Jemma, mientras se incorpora. Se enjuaga la boca y se echa agua en la cara.  
–“Vamos”, dice él, ayudándola.

Jemma se acostó en la cama, Fitz la arropó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –“Volveré en un par de horas, ¿está bien?”  
–“Está bien. Ya no me siento tan mal”  
–“Llámame si empeoras, por favor”, ruega Fitz.  
–“Está bien. Te amo.”  
–“Yo también te amo”.

Fitz bajó al primer piso, muestra en mano, buscó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al laboratorio que quedaba a aproximadamente media hora de camino.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Fitz llegó al laboratorio y se encontró con AIDA.  
–“Hola, AIDA”, dice Fitz.  
–“Hola, Leopold”, responde AIDA, con su acostumbrada voz algo robótica.  
–“AIDA, te he dicho varias veces que no me llames Leopold. Puedes llamarme Fitz”.  
–“Tienes razón, Fitz. Haré los ajustes pertinentes”

De repente, entra Radcliffe. –“¡Fitz! Qué bueno verte, colega. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?”  
–“Bien, Dr. Radcliffe.”  
–“Fitz, por favor, te lo he repetido varias veces en estos meses. Llámame Holden… O mejor, Radcliffe… Somos compañeros de trabajo. ¿Dónde está tu inteligente y preciosa novia?”  
–“Jemma está en cama, algo indispuesta. Vine con una muestra de su sangre para analizarla. Espero que no te moleste”.  
–“¿En serio? No, por favor. No es ninguna molestia, ni más faltaba. AIDA, por favor, lleva al laboratorio la muestra para análisis”.  
–“Gracias, Radcliffe. AIDA, por favor, analiza la muestra por GCH”.  
–“¿Una prueba de embarazo? ¿En serio, Fitz?”, dice Radcliffe, bastante emocionado. “¡Felicidades!”  
–“Gracias, pero todavía no estamos seguros”.  
–“Claro, claro… Para eso es la prueba. AIDA, que sea rápido, por favor”.

Sin “pensarlo” dos veces, AIDA se aleja a realizar el análisis. Fitz y Radcliffe se dirigen a la oficina del último. –“Vamos, tenemos que celebrar esto”, dice Radcliffe.

Radcliffe saca de su escritorio una botella de whiskey y dos vasos, sirve sendos tragos y le ofrece uno a Fitz.   
–“¿Te das cuenta que apenas son las 8 de la mañana?”, dice Fitz recibiendo el vaso.  
–“Cierto. Pero cualquier momento es bueno para celebrar”, dijo Radcliffe tomando el trago.  
–“No puedo beberlo a esta hora… ¡Dios, estoy muy ansioso!”, dice Fitz.  
–“Toma el trago, eso te relajará”.

Fitz sonríe y da un sorbo al vaso.   
–“¿Tienes hijos, Radcliffe?”, le pregunta mientras se acomoda en uno de los sillones ubicados en la oficina.  
Radcliffe busca en silencio otro de los sillones en donde sentarse, y se decide a contestar:   
–“No, nunca tuve hijos”.  
–“¿Por qué?”, pregunta Fitz.  
–“La investigación nunca me dejó tiempo para una relación estable y mucho menos para un hijo”, comenta Radcliffe. “¿Es tu primer hijo?”  
–“Bueno, si Jemma está embarazada… Sí, será mi primero”.  
–“Qué bien. Me alegro por ti, hijo”, dice Radcliffe, algo melancólico. “¿Sabes? Somos compañeros de trabajo y casi no sé tu vida. ¿En dónde naciste? ¿Con quién vivías antes de SHIELD?”  
–“Bueno, nací en Glasgow. Vivía con mi madre”  
–“¿Y todavía… vive…? Tu mamá, me refiero.”  
–“Sí, todavía vive en Glasgow”.  
–“¿Y… tu padre?”  
–“No sé. Nos abandonó cuando yo era un niño. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces”.  
–“Qué mal”  
–“Está bien. Imagino que no significábamos mucho para él, ya que nos desechó como bolsas de basura”.  
–“Sus razones tendría, ¿no crees?”  
–“Cualquier razón que tuviera, considero que no era lo suficientemente importante como para abandonar a su propio hijo, ¿no crees?”  
–“Tienes razón”, dijo Radcliffe, poniéndole punto final a la discusión, sirviéndose otro trago.  
–“De lo único que estoy seguro, es que no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo que lo pasé cuando niño, viendo cómo su padre se alejaba para no volver.”

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando AIDA entró a la oficina con un papel en la mano. –“¿Fitz?”

Él, sobresaltado, se levantó de su asiento y recibió de manos de AIDA el documento, leyéndolo apresuradamente…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Fitz subió a la habitación con una bolsa con sopa que compró en el camino de regreso. Jemma todavía estaba en la cama, medio dormida.

–“¿Jem?”  
–“Hola.”  
–“Te traje algo de sopa”  
–“Gracias. La tomaré más tarde”  
–“¿Cómo te sientes?”  
–“Mejor”.

Fitz dejó el paquete en la mesita de noche, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó al lado de Jemma. Ella le abrió lugar y quedaron abrazados, frente a frente.  
–“Leo, no estoy embarazada”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Lo sé. Las pruebas salieron negativas. Corrí el análisis tres veces--”, responde él. “¿Cómo es que lo sabes?”  
–“¿Cómo crees que pude saberlo?”  
–“No sé… ¿Cómo…? Oh…”, dijo él, algo sonrojado, después de haberlo pensado. La abrazó y la acercó más a él. Ella enterró su cabeza en su pecho.  
–“Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, pero ahora, después de esto…”, dijo Jemma, mientras una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla.

Fitz la abrazó aún más fuerte. –“Lo sé. También me siento así. Bueno, habrá tiempo para eso”.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos. –“¿En serio quieres tener un hijo conmigo?”  
–“Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?”  
–“No sé. Pensé que lo habías dicho porque había la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, pero ya que no lo estoy…”  
–“Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo. ¿Tú no?”  
–“Sí, pero…”  
–“Pero, ¿qué?”  
–“Nada. Es solo que… Pensar en formar una familia contigo…”  
–“¿Qué? ¿Crees que es muy pronto?”  
–“No… Bueno, no sé. Pero sí me gusta la idea… Más adelante, creo”  
–“Más adelante será”, dice él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de su presencia. Al cabo de unos minutos, Fitz dice:  
–“Jemma, cásate conmigo”.  
–“¡¿Qué?!”, dice Jemma, sentándose en la cama.  
–“Me oíste. Casémonos”, dice él, poniéndose de pie frente a la cama.  
–“Leo… Yo… Es decir… No estoy embarazada”, dice Jemma, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pensando.  
–“¡Dios! No lo digo solo por eso. Te amo, Jemma, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aunque suene cliché. Quiero que tengamos una familia, quiero que tengamos esa cabaña en Perthshire y quiero envejecer contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi cómplice… Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas y no quiero perder más tiempo. Cásate conmigo”.

Jemma estaba anonadada escuchando la declaración de Fitz. Él sí sabía cómo mover sus sentimientos de una manera que, probablemente, la haría enloquecer de amor. No era el momento, no se sentía físicamente bien, no tenía la cabeza clara como para tomar una decisión, pero ella sentía que la respuesta era más que obvia, que su cerebro la conocía mucho antes de que ella siquiera lo considerara.

–“Está bien.”  
–“¿Qué?”  
–“Está bien. Casémonos”, dice Jemma, al fin.  
–“¿Sí?”  
–“Sí.”

Fitz se acercó a la cama. Ella estaba de rodillas en ella. Fitz acarició su rostro y apartó un rebelde mechón de cabello que estaba en su mejilla y la besó, con tal reverencia y amor que era casi irreal. Ella respondió al beso y lo abrazó.

Ambos volvieron a la cama y se acurrucaron juntos, sonriendo, felices.

–“Tengo que comprarte un anillo, ¿cierto?”, dice Fitz.   
Jemma se echa a reír. –“Por supuesto que sí.”

FIN.


End file.
